Campanadas del crepúsculo
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: A todos les llega la hora, alguna vez. Krillin lo sabía, pese a haber experimentado muchas "partidas", pero no escaparía a la última. ¿Lograría atravesarla con tranquilidad? Eso esperaba. Contaba con su hogar... y la compañía de su amada esposa.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime.

* * *

 **CAMPANADAS DEL CREPÚSCULO**

Los días de otoño se acercaban… pero en la solitaria isla de Kame House, parecía no sentirse. Una suave brisa soplaba en las palmeras y los rayos del sol vespertino languidecían en el horizonte. Igual que él.

En su habitación, Krillin yacía sentado en su cama. Vestía una prenda holgada que hacía juego con su cabello gris y miraba desde su ventana cómo se ocultaba aquel astro en la inmensidad del mar. Forzó un poco la respiración y tosió, sin que esto arruinara su momento de paz.

Escuchó el manipular de la cerradura de su puerta y, al instante, la vio pasar. Poco notaba el pasar de los años en su esposa: para él, seguía siendo bella.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó Dieciocho, trayendo consigo una bandeja con té caliente, que puso al costado de su cama.

—Mucho mejor, contigo —Krillin no dudó en sonreírle, acercándose a ella.

El antiguo luchador de artes marciales contaba con ochenta y tres años. Una edad admirable e incluso impactante, considerando todas las experiencias que vivió: grandes batallas, una vida familiar y sus constantes resurrecciones.

Recordó las hazañas de su juventud, donde (literalmente) se debatía a muerte junto a Gokú y sus amigos, por mantener la paz en la Tierra; y en muy pocas ocasiones, sentía que el destino exageraba al concederle tantas oportunidades de seguir con vida.

Con la madurez, entendió que su misión no sólo se limitaba a proteger su planeta, sino a la familia que él mismo había formado con la mujer que menos imaginó: una antigua enemiga de su equipo. ¡Curiosos giros de la vida!

—No recordaba un atardecer así. Se ve más brillante que otros días. ¿Qué opinas, Dieciocho?

—Que fue una buena idea volver aquí —contestó, tomando su mano.

Habían acordado dejar la ciudad y pasar una temporada en Kame House. El aislamiento y el clima fresco les vendrían bien, especialmente en el estado de Krillin. Los achaques y el trajín de sus lejanas peleas ya hacían estragos en su cuerpo y sabía, por su contacto con la muerte, que la hora había llegado.

Y ésta era la definitiva.

A su lado, Dieciocho se acurrucó en su hombro y sonrió, aunque sus ojos no demostraban la misma alegría. No lo lograría, por más que lo intentara.

—¿El Maestro Roshi regresó?

—Sí. Está sentado afuera.

—¡Quién como él! De seguro, ha conseguido nuevas colecciones de sus revistas —Krillin volvió a reír, aunque la tos interrumpió su picardía.

Dieciocho se incorporó y trató de calmarlo, dándole un poco de té. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Sin embargo: ¿por qué lo veía tan tranquilo? No alcanzaba a entender.

—Marron llamó. Vendrá a vernos mañana, como a las once —dijo la androide, tratando de minimizar su turbación.

—¿Sí? Me alegro. Ha progresado mucho en su trabajo… y todo, gracias a ti.

—Krillin…

—Sé lo que dirás. No tienes de qué preocuparte —el peleador dejó su taza.

—Insisto en que vuelvas al hospital. Tal vez… tu malestar puede tener arreglo —mencionó Dieciocho, con un nudo en la garganta, apretando sus puños.

—¿Para soportar las sondas en mis brazos? —le respondió, arqueando una ceja— Sólo alargaría lo inevitable. A todos nos llega el momento.

Su esposa se había quedado en silencio. A pesar de no sentir su ki, Krillin intuía su desesperación. Quería hacer algo, no resistía verla sufrir.

—No es lo mismo —la androide respondió, cabizbaja.

—Claro que no. Comparada a las otras veces, mi partida será más tranquila.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No hay esferas, Dieciocho. Y de existir, tampoco me retornarían —Krillin suspiró, con la vista fija en el té—. No sé ni por qué estamos hablando de esto.

De nuevo, el silencio se apoderó de ellos. El sol seguía en su lento descender, como si el tiempo deseara retrasarse a voluntad, regalando su último brillo en el día.

—Lo siento —intervino la androide—. Debería ayudarte, hacerlo más sencillo...

—Descuida, cariño —Krillin sujetó el brazo de Dieciocho y lo enlazó con el suyo, mientras respiraba con dificultad—. Lo estás haciendo bien.

—No es cierto.

—¿Por qué te reprochas tanto?

—Me lo pregunta quien acostumbraba subestimar sus capacidades.

—¿Eso no fue hace mucho?

—Lo mismo digo. Cambiamos y a la vez no.

—¿No es una hermosa tarde? —Krillin cambió de tema, volteando hacia el horizonte.

—Sí. Pero no entiendo…

—Fue igual al día que nos reencontramos, después de la batalla con Cell. Estabas tan hermosa como hoy.

—Y más joven —acotó la androide, con ironía.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, sigues siéndolo —el peleador acarició su mejilla.

—No exageres —Dieciocho sonrió con plenitud, halagada por las palabras de su esposo.

—Echaré de menos esto —conmovido, Krillin miró a su mujer—. Te extrañaré mucho…

Perceptiva como era, Dieciocho captó algo distinto en los ojos del luchador: conocía su lado sentimental y ésa no era la excepción. Algo en su interior volvió a sacudirse y no pudo contener el llanto, mientras lo abrazaba.

Su debilidad la entristecía… y a la vez, le generaba una extraña felicidad, al saberse capaz de experimentar los sentimientos humanos. Después de todo, ella fue una en su remoto pasado y volvió a serlo, gracias al incondicional apoyo de Krillin.

El hombre que amaba e iba a marcharse. Esta vez, para siempre.

—No me dejes. Por favor…

—Nunca lo haré —Krillin sonrió con melancolía—. Aunque ya no esté aquí, igual me tendrás.

—No será lo mismo sin ti —repitió Dieciocho, ahogando un sollozo—. Si pudiera hacer algo…

Una tos más ronca irrumpió el discurso de la androide, cada vez más aferrada a su esposo, que volvió a intervenir. Su voz se hacía cada vez más inaudible.

—Tienes a nuestra hija. Cuídala por nosotros, te lo pido…

El sol se ocultaba cada vez más. Un pequeño reloj de péndulo en la habitación tocó las seis de la tarde. Había sido un regalo de Marron, en su cumpleaños 50°, con una foto que Oolong había tomado de los tres.

Krillin volvió a sonreír y se recostó en su cama, junto a su esposa. Pudo sentir la primera campanada del aparato, en sincronía con su corazón que ya danzaba la cuenta regresiva.

—Gracias por todo, Dieciocho. Por ti, conocí el verdadero amor y tuvimos a Marron.

La segunda campanada no se hizo esperar. Dieciocho sintió la caída de su ki. No lo abandonó.

—Hubiera querido verla otra vez… —miró hacia arriba.

—Krillin, no…

Una tercera y cuarta campanada más. Los latidos, cada vez débiles.

—¿Me prometes que serán felices?

—Lo intentaré. Te amo, Krillin…

—Te amo, Dieciocho… —recibió un tierno y rápido beso de su esposa, para luego inclinarse en su hombro.

La penúltima campanada sonó y el tiempo se detuvo. Una luz blanca inundó al moribundo luchador: la reconoció al instante y observó por última vez a su amada mujer. Lucía tan tranquila y todo brillaba a su alrededor, aunque sólo fuera él quien la percibiera.

Le pareció oír voces a lo lejos. Llamados, quizás, de sus amigos en la eternidad. De Gokú, su símbolo de esperanza. No lo sabía: su espíritu ya tenía un pie al otro lado. Era hora de avanzar.

—Gokú, amigos… nos veremos de nuevo.

La sexta y última campanada hizo su entrada.

[…]

Las nubes cambiaron de tono naranja a oscuro, rápidamente. Fuera de Kame House, Roshi estaba parado a la orilla del mar. También sintió la extinción del ki de su antiguo discípulo, pero prefirió no ingresar.

Era el momento de Krillin y Dieciocho. No tenía derecho a interrumpir.

Alzó la mirada al cielo y suspiró, reemplazando su pena por una sonrisa: sabía que le esperaba el Paraíso, en honor a sus grandes acciones.

—Fuiste un buen hombre, Krillin. Ahora puedes descansar en paz…

La noche no tardó en llegar y una estrella brillante hizo su aparición en el firmamento. Otro valiente guerrero se había unido a los suyos.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

Les traigo un nuevo fic, muchachos: quizás, el primero que realizo para este fandom, con un contenido dramático.

Krillin es muy conocido en este anime, además de su amistad con Gokú y su valentía, por su numerosa cantidad de muertes. Y aunque es el protagonista de muchos chistes al respecto, siempre queda esa duda sobre una futura muerte definitiva (al menos, fue lo que sentí hoy, por lo que me animé a escribir este one – shot). Creo que el personaje es muy bueno y pensé dedicarle una historia donde alcanzara este tránsito con tranquilidad. También menciono a Dieciocho, porque me gusta esta pareja (de hecho, todas las de Dragon Ball). Sólo espero haber situado bien su personalidad, ya que es la primera vez que trabajo con ella.

Aprovecho en agradecer a todos los que han pasado a leer mis fanfics anteriores, porque es una gran motivación para mí. ¡Deseo que éste les agrade mucho, cuídense!


End file.
